Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to software application purchasing and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a workflow-based software purchase.
Description of the Related Art
Many businesses purchase software products to assist in performing the tasks of the business. Often businesses do not rely on a single product, but need a set of software products because the business works in a particular domain that requires an integrated workflow utilizing a number of software products. Although the business requires a set of software products, the business does not need all of the features supplied in each of the software products.
For example, a small fashion design business of 20 designers may use ADOBE® software products for creating artwork. They may require certain features of ADOBE® ILLUSTRATOR® necessary for creating illustrations and sketches for concept presentation, certain features of ADOBE® PHOTOSHOP® necessary for applying filters and changing the hue/saturation of the created illustrations and sketches, and certain features of ADOBE® LIGHTROOM® necessary for image organization and rating. Currently, to implement this workflow, the small business is required to either purchase 20 licenses of each product, buy 20 licenses of a Suite of products, purchase individual product subscriptions, which means subscribing to 20 monthly subscriptions of PHOTOSHOP® and ILLUSTRATOR®, and 20 perpetual licenses of LIGHTROOM®, or finally, purchasing 20 ADOBE® CREATIVE CLOUD® subscriptions. However, this results in the business buying products with more features than the business actually needs.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for a workflow-based software purchase.